


The Prince of Aces

by SaekoCrolla (Crollalanza)



Series: Sports Fest 2018 Haikyuu!! [26]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/SaekoCrolla
Summary: Working as  bodyguard for Prince Bokuto, Shirofuku knows the one thing she has to carry at all times is a wallet full of yen.





	The Prince of Aces

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sportsfest, the prompt was 'Most Likely to be in a Royalty AU' 
> 
> And I went for Bokuto for no reason other than he never carries any cash and I like the idea of Shirofuku being his bodyguard.

He wasn’t like a prince in any form, not in the way members of the public perceived their princes. He had a certain majesty and certainly some arrogance, but there was a very real down-to-earth quality to him, which made the people he interacted with forget who he was, concentrating only on the boy in front of them.

His bodyguard, Shirofuku Yukie, however, could not forget. If she let up for one minute, then it could spell disaster of the life-threatening kind.

Which wasn’t good any way she looked at it. For one thing, she’d lose her job if anything happened to him. And her job paid well, well enough for her to treat herself to avocado toast whenever she felt like it. (Actually she wasn’t that fussed about avocado toast but Suzumeda-kun had told her it was an aspirational type of breakfast, and maybe she should acquire the taste for it given the circles she sometimes had to float around.)

Today she was guarding the prince at a tournament. It was commonplace for him to be mixing with other players, but this one was larger than most, with teams from all over the country. And given Prince Koutarou’s title, there was more than one opposing Ace wanting to take him down a peg or five, most of them believing the hype and not seeing the boy who felt it all far too keenly.

“Shirofuku-chaaaaan!”

Inwardly rolling her eyes, Yukie straightened the tie around her neck and stood to attention. “Your Highness?”

He scuffed his trainers along the floor, giving her a sheepish look. “You know how I never carry any money—”

At that she did roll her eyes. It wasn’t an official royal rule, exactly, more an unwritten one that Royals never had any money of them. Unfortunately, Prince Koutarou had decided it was a brilliant rule because it meant he need never have to worry about losing a wallet (and he lost things all the time, so maybe he wasn’t being an idiot but being wise) so he’d always have to borrow money.

“What is it you want this time?”

“I’ve seen this cool shirt.” His eyes were wide and round with the memory of it. “Like, _really_ cool. Thing is, I wanna buy it before Ushiwaka or Kiryuu sees it.”

“How much?” she asked.

“Uh...” He scratched his head. “I didn’t see.”

Because he’d never actually had to pay for anything in his life, so _obviously_ didn’t check. She sighed, rolled her shoulders then fished out her wallet from her back pocket. (Another great thing about being a bodyguard was the uniform, with its deep pockets in her trousers.) She had four thousand yen, and prayed it would be enough. Of course she could say no, and he’d accept that because whatever his faults, Prince Koutarou wasn’t a brat, just a little out of touch at times.

“Show me,” she said, a little wearily.

He grinned and grabbed her hand (this was completely against protocol, but she couldn’t exactly wriggle away not when he’d picked up his pace and was dragging her along with him.)

“Here,” he whispered, stopping abruptly in front of the stall. “Isn’t it beautiful?”

“’The Will Of The Ace’,” she read, screwing up her eyes to try and read through the creases. “And this is what you want?”

“Yeah, look at it. Ushiwaka will be so jealous.”

“I’m sure he will,” she replied, and stepped forwards, flashing a look at the vendor. “One of the Ace shirts, please. Large … oh… maybe Extra Large.”

“Sure.” The vendor grinned at her, then reached down to a box piled high with shirts. “It’s ‘alf price,” he continued. “Can’t give ‘em away this year.”

She thought about telling the Prince that, but he was so excited, his smile splitting his face in two, that she handed over the money and counted herself lucky she had enough money to treat herself to cake when the tournament was over.

 


End file.
